Cyborg
by catlover1998
Summary: Sus ojos recaían en aquella atracción peligrosa pero era inevitable no ser víctima de aquel peliceleste y más cuando se trata a fuerza de esconder tus propios sentimientos


_**Cyborg**_

 **Pareja: Iceberg x Franky**

 **Sipnosis: Sus ojos recaían en aquella atracción peligrosa pero era inevitable no ser víctima de aquel peliceleste y más cuando se trata a fuerza de esconder tus propios sentimientos.**

 **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Oda-sama xD quien nos hará esperar hasta nuestra vejez para que Luffy se convierta en el Rey de los Piratas D:**

 **Canciones escuchadas durante la creación del fic: Hello de Daniel Santacruz**

* * *

Iceberg era un maestro en ocultar sus propias emociones. Nunca fue un fanático en demostrar aquello que solo prefería ocultar, en este caso su amor por el peliceleste. Era inevitable no rondar con su mirada cada parte de esa porción de piel tostada desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello, pecho y piernas

Iceberg quien contra todo pronóstico había intentado a fuerza quitarse ese deseo insidioso que nublaba su carne y le hacía perder la razón

Maldecía por lo bajo al estúpido desnudista de su compañero quien no ponía reparo en levantarse todos los días y usar como atuendo una tanga y una camisa hawaiana. Diablos, cómo odiaba que en la pequeña Water 7 no existiera una norma que impidiera a Franky salir semidesnudo todos los días.

Y es que en serio, ¿nadie piensa en los niños?

Bueno, Franky no era muy lejano a serlo, pero no era culpa de nadie que el peliceleste tan solo hubiera crecido en estatura y no en edad mental

El día apremiaba con un sol imponente, se preparaba para la tarea que Tom - san había dispuesto para su compañero y él. Y no le servía la imagen del chico que acababa de posicionarse ante él con unos clavos sujetos por su boca, el martillo en la mano derecha y su tanga negra

-¿Qué esperas, Bakaburg?- preguntó

-Nmaa, cállate Bakanky- le contesto rápidamente apartando la vista de su piel tostada

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-Que hay que apurarnos o sino llegaremos tarde a la cena. Acuérdate que Kokoro-san le desagrada comer después de sus horas

Franky bufó- ¡Tú eres el que anda en las nubes, idiota!- respondió por lo bajo sin lograr pasar desapercibido por el moreno

Iceberg sintió como sus mejillas cambiaban de tonalidad a uno más rojizo sin embargo mantuvo su serenidad ignorando el comentario del peliceleste. Tomó sus herramientas que se encontraban regadas por la arena de la playa en la que iban a trabajar

Tom - san no los acompañaría ese día ya que tenía una reunión muy importante, preocupando a ambos muchachos quienes no deseaban que su maestro y lo más cercano a una figura paterna estuviera sumergido en algún tipo de problema. Por eso Iceberg se enfocó en mantener alejados esos pensamientos de los cuales no se enorgullecía y concentrarse en la tarea encomendada

De vez en cuando no podía evitar topar la mirada con Franky o con su piel, pero lo disimulaba lo mejor posible.

Ya era una técnica desarrollada pues hace muchos años que estaba colado por el peliceleste. Y aunque lo ideal fuera que los sentimientos que debió desarrollar fueran los de un hermano nadie le dice al corazón a quien amar pues: adoraba su estupidez camuflada con inocencia, su ímpetu, alegría e irreverencia, la forma en la que gritaba "super" y en la que lloraba cada vez que escuchaba un relato triste hasta tal grado de encariñarse con la persona deseando ayudarlo, el cómo ignoraba las críticas ajenas contra su persona y como siempre se emociona cuando Tom - san tenía un nuevo plan en mente.

Franky sería fácilmente su hermano si no tuviera tan pésimos gustos para haberse enamorado de él

El calor era insufrible, detectaba como su ropa se pegaba a su piel. El ruido del martilleo que producía el menor al pegar las tablas lo distraía, era raro para la gente de Water 7 escuchar que ese sonido lo tranquilizaba.

El sudor se escurría por su frente y se sentía ligeramente mareado. Tomó aire y vaciló si descansar un rato sería una buena opción

-¿Oe?- lo llamo el peliceleste al ver a Iceberg sentarse sobre la arena

-¿Um?- preguntó sin alzar la vista

-¿Qué te pasa, Bakaburg?-dijo preocupado

-Nada

-¿Desayunaste?- cuestionó Franky a sabiendas que su compañero a veces tomaba a la ligera su propia salud

-Se me hizo tarde…

-¡Bakaburg!- gruño- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Acaso no has visto el sol?

-Nmaa, desde la mañana

-¡¿Entonces, por qué sales así?!- gritó el peliceleste- Ya vuelvo- dijo muy inquieto mirando a los ojos a su compañero

Iceberg sonrió para sus adentros, ver al chico alterado por su semblante pálido debido al calor le generó ternura.

No tardó mucho en llegar y en su mano derecha se vislumbraba una botella de agua- ¡Toma!- indicó el peliceleste- ¡No te muevas, descansa!

Iceberg obedeció, aunque al principio estaba renuente a la idea debido a que no quería dejar todo el peso del trabajo sobre los hombros del menor.

Sin embargo, ahora era inevitable despejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos que lo aquejaban día a día.

Detectó que en aquella piel tostada se hallaba unos cuantos rasguños que le generaban mucha curiosidad. Recién acababan de empezar el nuevo proyecto de Tom - san para tener esas heridas, era imposible

Odiaba cuando Franky desaparecía para construir sus battlership de Battle Franky o lo que sea que podría llamarse a aquellos barcos de batalla que podían poner en riesgo a todos. Para Iceberg no era más que una amenaza y una chatarra a tal grado que no comprendía la inmadurez de Franky

-¿Oe Franky?- llamó molesto a su compañero sin tener en claro que iba a decirle. El peliceleste giro en su dirección y lo observó con duda- ¿Qué demonios te pasó que estas tan rasguñado?

Franky apartó sus ojos nerviosos como un niño que es atrapado al momento de cometer una travesura- ¡No creo que qwieras que te respwonda!- contestó, fingiendo desinterés aunque no podía disimular la molestia en su voz- ¡Tú lo sabwes bien, Bakaburg!

La sangre de Iceberg hirvió y no tardó mucho en propinarle un golpe al chico haciendo que los clavos que sostenía con su boca cayeran al suelo

-¡Conoces bien lo peligroso que son esos estúpidos barcos!

-¡No son estúpidos, Bakaburg! ¿Cómo si tú fueras a comprender lo "SUPER" que son los battership? Y el más reciente, "El león de….

-¡No me interesa!

-Entonces no te metas en lo que no te incumbe- le respondió muy furioso el peliceleste haciendo que el moreno le propinará un segundo golpe

Franky no era masoquista y nadie le daba de a dos coscorrones sin llevarse su merecido. Posicionó su cuerpo para saltar encima de Iceberg y darle pelea cuando un clavo de los que se hallaban en el piso se alojó en su pie

El peliceleste lanzó un grito abismal que se pudo escuchar en toda la isla y muchos niños creyeron inocentemente que era un fantasma en pena que deseaba atacarlos

Iceberg sintió como sus oídos fueron destruidos pero aun así centro toda su atención en su compañero- ¡Baka! – le gritó. Tomó a Franky de las caderas y lo depositó suavemente sobre la arena

Agarro la cabeza del clavo que sobresalía entre sus dedos, cuando unas manos callosas lo detuvieron -¡No lo hagas!- dijo el peliceleste con lágrimas en los ojos y con un tono de súplica en su voz

-¡Nmaa, se te pasará!- respondió sereno para jalar del clavo hacia afuera

Franky gritó nuevamente ocasionando que muchos niños se ocultaran debajo de sus camas. Iceberg cogió lo que le quedaba del agua y lo vertió sobre el pie herido del moreno

El peliceleste o bien llamado Cutty Fram, tembló palideciendo como una hoja de papel

-¡Demonios, siempre tienes que estar haciendo estupideces!- regañó Iceberg con un tono de voz suave sin dejar de atender la herida de su compañero

-¡Es tú culpa!- respondió Franky con la voz entrecortada por el dolor, el moreno lo miró con pena y posó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Cutty.

Si no hubiera sido porque hace unos instantes el menor se había asentado un clavo en el pie colorando su cara de un intenso color rojo no podía haber disimulado lo nervioso que se puso cuando Bakaburg lo tocó. Sin embargo, Iceberg no dejó de acariciarle la mejilla- ¡Te llevaré a casa!- dijo dulcemente

Se sacó su pañoleta, la amarró en el pie del peliceleste y se preparó para cargarlo tomándolo de la cintura

-¡Oe, Bakaberg! ¡No es necesario! Yo pue….

-Colabora- ordenó

-Pero…-dijo, sin poder terminar la frase ya que Iceberg sujetó sus manos colocándolas detrás de su cuello. El menor estaba sumamente sorprendido y no le disgustaba el nuevo contacto, más bien le agradaba. Pero tenía que ocultarlo ya que después de todo él era como su hermano

Iceberg agarró las piernas de Cutty resistiendo sus impulsos para no aprovecharse del muchacho aunque su mente fantaseaba con mil escenarios posibles. Sabía que los habitantes que se encontraban cerca del lugar donde estaban verían con sorpresa la escena y no de las buenas

-Sujétate fuerte- ordenó a su compañero quien lo abrazó y colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro con mucho nerviosismo- ¡Sí!- respondió Franky con un tono de voz bajo, sin mirarlo a los ojos

Iceberg pasó sus manos a las caderas del chico y después a los glúteos para poder levantarlo completamente, al terminar colocó nuevamente sus manos en la cintura del menor. El moreno observó de soslayo como una mujer que los veía se le desparramó un poco de una barquilla de helado sobre su ropa

El moreno bufó- Esto es incómodo- dijo en un susurro

-Yo te dije que no lo hicieras- respondió Cutty

-Nmaa , tengo una mejor idea- dijo, atrayendo la atención de Franky quien lo miró fijamente a sus ojos, ambos se avergonzaron al caer en cuenta en la posición tan "extraña" en la que se encontraban. Iceberg aspiró mucho aire y sujetó de golpe el trasero de Franky

-¡¿O… oe?!-gritó aforado el peliceleste con las mejillas completamente coloradas

Iceberg lo ignoró y depositó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre uno de sus hombres- Disculpa, era necesario para poder cargarte sin problemas- dijo el moreno

Cutty Flam no supo bien que responder y prefirió mantenerse callado

-Yo nunca te lastimaría, Franky- susurro el moreno

* * *

La tarde pasó relativamente en calma para Franky: Kokoro- san preparó una comida "super", Tom- san había estado muy atentó de él y Yokozuna intentaba ayudarlo con su herida; por otra parte el idiota de Iceberg lucía distante.

Franky no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había contestado, le avergonzaba en cierta manera haberse comportado así. De seguro Iceberg se sentía ofendido por la acusación indirecta hacia su persona

Cutty Fram no necesitaba que el moreno le asegurara lo obvio. Él ya sabía por excelencia que aunque ambos se pelearan como perro y gato, Iceberg lo protegería

Sin embargo, no podía simplemente ignorar aquella respuesta- ¿Acaso la había cagado con su "oe"?- No, imposible. Después de todo Iceberg lo veía como un hermano, Franky estaba seguro de eso

-Hey Bakaberg- lo llamó, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de captar su atención. Iceberg dejó su ensimismamiento y observó al menor- Tengo sueño. Llévame a la cama

-Creo que todos deberíamos descansar- aseveró Tom-san a lo que Kokoro dijo- Eso es una gran idea. Ambos deben estar muy agotados

Cerca de ellos Yokozuna croó

El moreno no lo cargó como la última vez, solo se limitó a sujetar el brazo del chico y pasarlo por detrás de su cuello para que pudiera apoyar su peso en él

Al llegar a la habitación, Iceberg cerró la puerta de un solo patadón. Para desgracia de las hormonas de ambos chicos sus camas se encontraban una junto a la otra. Iceberg procedió a dejar cuidadosamente en la cama a Franky para que este pudiera sentarse sin embargo el peliceleste no dejaba de verlo

Cutty no entendía porque su compañero se esforzaba tanto en no chocar miradas. Al ser depositado en la cama y ver como el moreno se distanciaba de su cuerpo, no pudo evitar sujetarlo por los hombros para detenerlo y solo gracias a esa acción Iceberg lo observó sorprendido

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No quise hacerte sentir incómodo- dijo el moreno, tragando saliva

-¿Ah? ¿En serio te preocupa eso?

Iceberg lo miró sorprendido

-¡Bakaburg!- dijo en mofa

-¿Y cómo iba a saberlo, Bakanky, si casi me destrozas los tímpanos?

Franky enrojeció- ¡Cállate pervertido!-gritó

-Pero si acabas de decir que no te incómodo. ¡Decídete, Bakanky!

-Ya te dije que no

-Entonces, ¿por qué reaccionas así?

El peliceleste tembló, la razón era muy simple de entender y muy difícil de explicar

-¿Oe Franky, me escuchaste? ¿Por qué reaccionas así?

-¡No te voy a responder!

-¿Por qué?

-No creo que te agrade la respuesta- contestó Cutty con las mejillas encendidas, la mirada gacha y sus manos que sujetaban los hombros del moreno bajaron; ahora era Iceberg quien sujetaba decididamente los hombros de su compañero

-¡Franky, escúchame!- llamó el moreno- Prometo que no se repetirá lo de hoy, no quise hacerte sentir inc….

-Cállate idiota, no lo comprendes. No me hiciste sentir nada mal sino me hiciste sentir muy bien- le gritó sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias. Se insultó mil veces a sí mismo al ver la mirada sorprendida de Iceberg. Intentó huir pero el moreno lo tenía bien sujeto

-¿A qué te refieres con "bien"?-preguntó con suma curiosidad

"Mierda, mierda, mierda"- pensó el peliceleste- "¿Qué demonios hice?"

-¿Franky?- preguntó el moreno una vez más recibiendo unos minutos de silencio por parte del menor

-¿En serio es necesario que te conteste?- dijo Franky- ¡Sabes qué, olvídalo!

Iceberg no podía creérselo y una leve sonrisa enmarcó su rostro

-Franky- lo llamó y el menor se deparó para un inminente rechazo- ¿Puedo besarte?

Cutty sintió como todas las mariposas del mundo se acumulaban en su estómago- ¿Tú quieres bes….besarme?- preguntó con algo de duda sin creerse que Iceberg y él se encontraran en aquella situación

El moreno palideció y empezó a tartamudear- Nmaa, no es necesario sino quieres digo…- dijo sin poder concluir ya que los labios de su peliceleste lo habían aprisionado en un beso cálido y tímido. Sintió una felicidad inmensa

Fue poco lo que duró el contacto pero fue lo suficiente para captar su atención.

Al finalizar se sintió vacío y anheló más como un sediento en un desierto, sus manos que antes se encontraban sujetando los hombres de Cutty Fram pasaron a sus mejillas. Tomó sus labios con ahínco saboreando cada parte de ellos. Franky no podía salir de su shock y menos cuando Iceberg mordió su labio inferior haciendo lanzar un suave gemido

El moreno aprovechó la oportunidad para internarse en su boca y jugar con sus lenguas, después de todo le llevaba cuatro años al peliceleste y sus hormonas estaban mucho peor. Ambos al sentir el contacto de sus lenguas temblaron pero Franky no le gustaba ser tan sumiso y deseaba ver qué otras cosas Iceberg quería hacer o hacerle

Se aferró a la camisa del moreno y lo jaló hacia delante quedando su espalda contra la cama y Iceberg encima de él. El mayor movió con mayor velocidad su lengua y exploró toda la cavidad de la boca de Franky de derecha a izquierda hasta que la falta de aire hizo que se separaran

-Ic…ceberg- dijo el peliceleste

El moreno mordisqueo por encima los labios del menor mientras este abrazaba el cuerpo ajeno acariciando su espalda, Iceberg fue besando su barbilla y su mejilla hasta ir bajando a su cuello

El mayor sacó su lengua y lamió la porción de piel expuesta

-Ah-gimió Cutty estirando su cuello, Iceberg procedió a dejar varios chupetones los cuales ocasionaron que Franky no dejará de hacer ruido y se aferrará con mayor fuerza a la camisa de su compañero

El moreno mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del peliceleste, besó su frente y sus labios con ternura. Miró fijamente a aquellos ojos que siempre tantos problemas le causaban, chocó su frente con la ajena y se tumbó del otro lado de la cama

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasó, Bakaburg?- preguntó muy conmocionado

-Nmaa es tarde, ya sabes lo que dijo Tom-san

-¡Debes estar de joda! ¿Planeas dejarme así?

-Te bese, ¿o no?

-Si pero…. Podríamos continuar

-Nmaa, quizás mañana

-¿¡Por qué!?- le gritó el menor

-Franky, ¿tienes alguna idea de hasta donde podríamos llegar si continuamos?

El peliceleste tembló

-Exacto, ¿estás seguro de quieres hacerlo todo de una vez? Tu primer beso y bueno… ¡Nmaa, tú entiendes!

Cutty dudó- ¿¡Quieres que vaya abajo!?

-¡Vas a ir!- aseguró y el menor se limitó a verlo escandalizado- Y si continuo, te advierto que no me detendré

Franky tragó saliva, colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Iceberg y se preparó para dormir

Y en cierta parte, era muy rápido el haberse entregado el primer día y Iceberg lo sabía, necesitaban tiempo. Tiempo para ver que podían llegar a ser juntos

Claro que a esos besos le siguieron otros, más o menos intensos. Peleas más profundas y más estúpidas

Después de la muerte de Tom-san nada volvió a ser lo mismo y mucho de lo que habían construido como un equipo se perdió pero aun así quedaban los vestigios del viejo amor. Recuerdos que nunca se olvidan y sensaciones que no son fáciles de enterrar sin importar cuantos años transcurran

Aquel día en el que Iceberg se reencontró con Franky y le entregó los planos del Plutón aun no lograba superar sus rencores de antaño pues Cutty siempre fue un terco y problemático. Sin embargo, el saber que estaba vivo lo llenaba de una forma difícil de explicar. Aun lo amaba y lo había esperado a pesar del dolor que sentía

Después de que el peliceleste le negará con vehemencia el salir de la isla, hubo un escaso periodo de tiempo en el que se mantuvieron callados. Franky se acercó lentamente a él

-Nunca lo hare, no me iré de esta isla- le dijo

Iceberg suspiró, sabía que no lo haría cambiar de opinión

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo….-susurró

El peliceleste asintió sin saber que más decir. Iceberg se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y se retiró del lugar

Pasó el tiempo hasta que los Mugiwara arribaron en la isla. El moreno confiaba que el peliceleste se iría con ellos a surcar los mares ya que después de todo siempre fue su sueño, era un presentimiento el cual juraba lo vería convertirse en realidad. Y quizás era mejor así pues de seguro Franky sería feliz

Su ausencia no pasaría desapercibida, lo perdería una segunda vez después de aquel día que lo creyó muerto y no reapareció sino después de cuatro años. Aunque aun así, luego de haberle entregado los planos del Plutón tampoco habían podido mantener contacto para no despertar alarmas, además aún seguía sin estar preparado para enfrentarse a ese remolino de sentimientos que solo le causaba el idiota semi desnudista y los cuales simplemente resolvía enterrando las dudas en vez de enfrentarlas

Pero si Franky se iría lo haría para siempre con los Mugiwara entonces, ¿por qué no aprovechar un día y vivir en el pasado?

Aquel día Iceberg citó a Cutty en el mismo lugar que fue su hogar de pequeños. El peliceste lucía muy sorprendido y esperaba a que Iceberg le contará algo importante pues no creía que el moreno quería pasar tiempo a solas con él

Iceberg le empezó a preguntar días felices del pasado que vivieron juntos con Tom-san en el taller. Se relajaron y rieron un rato

-Sabes Franky, han pasado muchas cosas

-¿Y qué lo digas? Si hubieras visto las peleas y …

-¡Franky!

-¿Qué pasó?

Iceberg bufó-"¿Cuándo carrizo Franky entendería que esos temas no eran sus favoritos?"

Cutty lo miró fijamente esperando una respuesta

-¿Te recuerdas cuando salíamos?- le preguntó de improvisto tomándolo por sorpresa

-Claro, Tom-san ni Kokoro se dieron cuenta

-Creo que tenían sus sospechas

-¡Quién sabe!-dijo- ¡Fue un buen tiempo!

-Nmaa, nunca pudimos estar juntos- dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Ah?-preguntó dudoso sin saber bien si Iceberg y él estaban hablando del mismo tema

-¡Tú nunca cambiarás, Bankaky!- dijo, tomando aire y llenándose de coraje- Nunca hicimos el amor

Franky se atragantó con su propia saliva- Cu…Cuando lo íbamos a hacer llegó Yokozuna a la casa- afirmó con las mejillas enrojecidas- Lo recuerdo bien

-Franky-dijo, llenando de aire sus pulmones- ¿Podemos terminar lo de ese día?- preguntó, dejando en shock al peliceleste- ¿Puedo hacerte el amor?

-Es..espera… ¿Estas segur…?

-¿Sí o no?

Franky asintió. Iceberg se dirigió al sillón en el cual estaba sentado el peliceleste y se sentó junto a él

-No me importa que tan modificado este tu cuerpo, Bakanky. Hace muchos años te dije que irías abajo y eso no cambiará

El menor rio- Ok, no hay problema- respondió, robándole un beso a Iceberg

El moreno sujetó a Franky de sus mejillas arrinconándolo contra el brazo del sofá.

Y había tantas cosas que había olvidado y otras muchas que se habían negado a sentir. Se enfocó durante años en matar los recuerdos de su antiguo romance pero aquel beso lo engatusó de nuevo a otro tipo de perdición. Franky seguía siendo parte de su alma y al tocarlo se sentía en sintonía. Y ansiaba más que antes, como si nunca lo hubiera besado y como si nunca lo pudiera volver a hacer

Paseo su mano suavemente por una de las piernas del Cyborg. Su cuerpo nuevo era extraño pero aun así seguía siendo el mismo Bakanky que le ponía los pelos de punta

Al escuchar el gemido del peliceleste escaparse de sus labios por la falta de aire y al sentir como sus brazos se aferraban a su espalda hizo que aquellos viejos momentos que habían vivido recobraran un brillo a gloria

* * *

 **Yeiiiii terminé el fic. Ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo**

 **Aun no tengo experiencia haciendo un lemon, por eso evite la escena pero de seguro en un futuro lo haga**

 **No sé porque me gusta shipear a Franky con Ice y a Franky con Robin. Soy malvada muajajjaja xD**

 **Creo que el fic me salió algo meloso xD pero echo la culpa a mi hermana :P quien se le dio por poner a Daniel Santacruz con su canción Hello y los** **Backstreet Boys a todo volumen**

 **Si les gustó denle follow sino no son completamente ¡SUPER!**


End file.
